Inter pares
by scratchmarred
Summary: Tom Riddle consideră atât statutul propriu cât şi pe cel al ucigaşului lui Myrtle.


Notă: următoarele rânduri au la origini un mic/mare fanfic in limba engleză care a atins deja câteva mii de cuvinte, şi care va fi postat cat de curând. Nu am pretenţia de a fi retransmis întreg înţelesul, dar am dorit să celebrez cumva introducerea secţiei pentru scriitorii în limba românâ, aşa că uitaţi si contribuţia proprie la ceea ce sper că va deveni una dintre cele mai prolifice categorii ale site-ului!

Avizări: încărcătura psihologică destul de puternică, uşor macabră. Stilul in sine poate fi confuz, aşa că primiţi părerile mele de rău si scuzele de rigoare daca fic-ul vă va lăsa in ceaţă. Cu siguranţă trebuie să mai lucrez la execuţie.

**-**

Doar paşii săi sfâşie tăcerea, frângând-o in mici fărâme negre ale sticlei ce a ţesut odată infinitul material. Nu îmi ridic privirea – nu atunci când şoaptele sale urzesc blestemul unui cântec de leagăn până si cărnii acum desferecate de osul celei căzute; nu când îmi refuză bagheta, dezlegând-o de degetele-mi amorţite; nici măcar atunci când buzele lui vin a-i lua locul, căldura lor întrezărind vise despre ororile iadului creştin pe care numai vedeniile unei copilării pierdute le-ar fi putut învia.

Myrtle era o rozătoare infectă care îşi chiţăia amarul in adâncul unui deja-vu etern, si când el a ucis-o, a împlinit prima lege a naturii. Şerpii n-au otravă decât pentru inocenţi, aşadar Myrtle chiar nu a avut vreo şansă. Dar el îşi permite o infamie placida. El ştie un adevăr propriu, si deci îmi seacă până si cel mai fin strat, smulge sângele de pe aceste mâini sleite. Nu le purifică, nu le alină chinul; le vlăguieşte doar, si nu mai rămâne nimic, si sunt curate din nou. Mâinile _mele_ sunt curate din nou. Albe, neîntinate. Prin comparaţie, întreaga lume este un amalgam haotic, lipsit de direcţie si sens, iar mâinile mele sunt punctul de echilibru, sunt gaura neagră ce le aduce repausul. Numai că mâinile mele sunt albe acum. _Mâinile mele_, care n-ar trebui să mai fie curate vreodată.

Dezleagă-mi o singura ghicitoare… Sângele i-a încleiat gura si bărbia, si eu sunt acum redus la acea masa bazica de senzori, de receptori ai stimulilor; nu sunt nici mai mult nici mai puţin decât ţesutul viu al buzelor pe care el le sărută febril, pângărindu-le cu roşu, murmurând totodată promisiuni ce nu intenţionează a le ţine nici măcar atâta vreme cât sa i se poată reproşa apoi ca le-a trădat. Suntem chiar atât de diferiţi?

O pauză. El persistă.

- Te asigur ca nu suntem. Suntem exact la fel. Unul si acelaşi.

Tăcere eterna.

Si apoi, cu acea indubitabilă francheţe – Te-aş minţi eu?

El mă seduce acum cu vorbe ce nu-i aparţin. El a ucis-o pe Myrtle. El este primul amant al unui ego maladiv. Capricios, după cum îi dictează natura, oricare o fi si aceasta, îl descumpăneşte izolarea, introspecţia, vrea cea mai mica scânteie de acţiune: - Te-as minţi eu?

El este viziunea geniului care nu se va rezuma la mediocritatea unui destin doar strălucit, si nu extraordinar.

El mi-a curăţat mâinile de acelaşi sânge care acum îşi scrijeleşte însemnele pe dinăuntrul gâtlejului meu, acelaşi sânge în care mă înec. Îmi plec capul in fata călăului, sâsâi ordinul, retrag negura, privesc cadavrul, mă întorc la el. Sum, es, estis. Summus, estis, sunt.

Ego sum.

Buzele fierbinţi sunt reci, sărutul lor e însuşi supliciul. – Îmi datorezi măcar o ghicitoare…

Nu îmi ridic privirea, pentru că nu l-aş mai vedea, pentru că nu aş mai percepe esenţa urii sale, pentru că nu aş mai tine ochii aţintiţi înspre el, pentru că ar trebui să ating apogeul acelei înţelegeri de sine care precede dezastrului.

Întorc capul.

Întorc capul şi îmi dezvăţ mâinile de mângâierea apei, le scot curate-curate-_curate_. Curate cum nu merită să fie, dar curate cum vor fi mereu. Curate cum sunt pleoapele lui Myrtle, stinse peste ochii ei de rozătoare nemernica.

Întorc capul, şi mă ridic, şi mă îndepărtez de iazul din Camera Secretelor, iar el suspină:

Te-aş minţi eu?

Da. Întorc capul, şi un deget curat tremură apele, îl distruge pe ucigaşul lui Myrtle. _Da_.

Întorc capul şi devin reflecţia mea.


End file.
